User talk:Mir.a oob
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Koningstad Souq! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Horton11 (talk) 21:17, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Welcome Welcome, I see that you added Arabian translations to some Arabian-related articles. There are many more articles about the Arabian culture and Brunanter people from Arabian descent which you can improve. You are welcome to add new content! Wabba The I (talk) 17:27, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Royal/noble marriages Try not to change the marriages of the royals and nobles. A lot of work has gone into those and they can be very complex tes and links that no longer make sense if changed. But feel free to make the pages for sure, the page for Princess Augustina looks good. horton11 19:37, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Thanks Horton...is that your name? Just tryin to get my dead nobles some kids...:) Well I thought those who didn't have pages could get married or stuff. Why dont we have those Category:Unmarried or Category:Childless pages? Mir.a oob (talk) 19:40, January 24, 2020 (UTC) :Yes horton is my username. Many of the ones without articles are married (other pages may mention it), but for the most part much of the nobility and royalty was fleshed out over the last 8 years. There are definitely unmarried members, but a lot of those either intentionally did not marry, died young or became nuns/religious people. Unmarried or childless categories might be going too far, as not everyone who is a noble, royal or even person in general with no children would get a page. horton11 19:46, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Wives of the Emirs Not every spouse of the Emirs of Burzand needs their own page. They can be mentioned on the Emir's page. I also figured at some point they would marry an Arab spouse. It makes sense given the history. horton11 14:51, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Yeah, not every spouse has her page. Check out:Banu Hussein family The number of ethnic Arabs in a non-Arab territory would be less. Further, the Byzantines were more prestigious in the Arabian society as they were seen as ar-Room (The Romans). Further, The mother of an Emir would want a member of her own nation to become her daughter-in. Some Family Politics, you know. Mir.a oob (talk) 15:06, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Most of the 36 Ottoman Sultans married non-Ottomans (Romans, Greeks). :Yes, but following the 817 invasion most Byzantines might be put into slavery, would escape elsewhere. At first the Arabs would likely marry other North African or Spanish Arabs, and later on for sure Brunanter Arab wives. On the other topic, most of the pages for the wives are essentially the same, and can really be replaced with, for example, "Emir Muhammad married Flavia Ptochoprodroma, of minor noble descent, in 1118 and she gave birth to two sons, both of them future Emirs." The amount of information on those pages is too little for an individual page, and since they were alive almost 1000 years ago, it is very likely the names of some of those spouses and their biographies would be lost/little known. horton11 15:37, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :Would work upon it soon.Mir.a oob (talk) 15:41, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Edits to Royal and noble families Hey, just got a few points to bring up. *The wikinations do not need a Turkish translation of their list of monarchs. That isn't really relevant to their pages. *I know you want to have your families and characters tied to royal and noble families, but simply making people and families and inserting them to the current ones, which have had years of writing, planning, coordination etc does not make sense. I would probably suggest a start from scratch. Get rid of the families you have now and if you want to start from scratch we can help you make a good one and find a way to best insert it to the nobility. It's unlikely they will marry a monarch or inherit a throne, but there are definitely ways to insert them to fit in with other nobility and people of noble descent (there are people with no titles that are descended from nobles and monarchs). *Lastly for historical nobility of 1000 or 800 years ago, not everyone will have a page (especially their spouses) and pictures, too. For a nation that's small like Brunant its unlikely much will be left in terms of physical legacy, as opposed to the North Africans, Persians or Ottomans who left behind lots of written work, architectural, art etc. You definitely have lots of good ideas, though, so with a little coordination can be a great improvement to our wiki and our content. Plus you finding Brunant has sparked more activity for sure, not seen in a long time. horton11 21:11, February 3, 2020 (UTC) I guess I am quite fresh in this genre, I need more practice. Thanks anyways. Mir.a oob (talk) 21:14, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :yes we were al new at some point. I still remember when I got the talking to, "slow down" and improve on the articles. It doesn't happen overnight (we have thousands of articles and years of discussions to catch up on), but it it doable. I went from stuff like many election pages (and this terrible logo to a page like that of King Johan II, but that did not happen overnight and took years. Give it time and patience and you'll be able to make it as far as I did. horton11 21:41, February 3, 2020 (UTC)